dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MarkRulez711
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Aedan Cousland (Dragon Age) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 00:30, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Kudos for the template You've done some very nice work there. Not exactly the same style (appearance) as the ones in DA wiki, but definitely extremely detailed as even the most demanding editors need it. Kudos! 20:50, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. Doing the best I can; lately I've being trying to find the code the DA wiki used, but had no luck. Such things have been rather complicated (and to be honest they're making me a tad bit insane). I'll keep trying my best to find out what the DA wiki used to bring in the same style (appearance) into this one. Until then, we'll make do with what we have for now. Always open to new suggestions. --MarkRulez711 (talk) 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Wouldn't it be appropriate for you to get sysop rights in the wiki? The "current" admins are gone since '10 and '11. An adoption request would most definitely be successful. 10:31, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:20, February 14, 2018 (UTC)